


Абонент временно недоступен

by IrieErde



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrieErde/pseuds/IrieErde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем известно, что Тезука и Фуджи понимают друг друга без слов. Но что, если эта система коммуникации иногда дает сбои?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абонент временно недоступен

Этот разговор произошел приблизительно за две недели до поездки в лагерь Under-17. Тезука, после продолжительной душевной борьбы между нежеланием произносить некоторые смущающие вещи вслух и привычкой всегда планировать заранее, собрался с силами и произнес:  
– Э... Фуджи... Насчет лагеря.  
Фуджи отложил учебник (потому что, конечно, они занимались – встречаться вообще без повода было бы нелогичным).  
– Насчет лагеря? – переспросил он и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки Тезуке сразу стало жарко.  
– В лагере, – сделал он очередную героическую попытку, – нам придется жить в общежитии.  
Сказав это, Тезука со значением посмотрел на Фуджи. На самом деле, его взгляд был полон мольбы: "Пожалуйста, Фуджи, пойми сам, что я хочу сказать. Не вынуждай меня произносить это вслух".  
Фуджи сложил руки на столе перед собой и опустил на них голову. Сразу же несколько прядей волос упали на его лицо, и Тезука непроизвольно протянул руку, чтобы их поправить. Однако, вовремя заметив предательское поведение своей непослушной конечности, Тезука отдернул руку и спрятал ее под стол.  
– В лагере мы будем, скорее всего, жить в разных комнатах, – закончил он.  
– Я понимаю, – ответил Фуджи, но не успел Тезука обрадоваться, как он продолжил, – конечно, мы не станем нарушать дисциплину. Это же тренировочный лагерь национальной сборной, я понимаю, что ты хочешь сосредоточиться в первую очередь на теннисе.  
И пока Тезука думал, как Фуджи, который обычно понимал его без слов, пришел к совершенно противоположным (от желаемых) выводам, и что можно сказать, чтобы это исправить, Фуджи подсел поближе. Тезука почувствовал, как под столом на его ногу опустилась чужая рука.  
– Я буду вести себя просто идеально, – пообещал Фуджи, уверенно расстегивая штаны Тезуки. – Тебе не нужно будет волноваться ни о чем, кроме тенниса.

Самое удивительное, думал Тезука лежа на кровати и вглядываясь в темноту вокруг, что Фуджи сдержал обещание. Первые дни в лагере были насыщены событиями, но после того самого Великого Противостояния Парных, когда часть игроков покинула лагерь, жизнь потекла более спокойно. Тренировки, хотя и были тяжелыми, постепенно становились рутиной, с которой оставшиеся в лагере теннисисты неплохо справлялись. Вновь появилось время для разговоров, и вечерами в комнатах для отдыха собирались кучки людей, чтобы обсудить тренеров или поиграть в видеоигры.  
Тезука перевернулся на другой бок. Тот факт, что Фуджи вдруг решил сдержать обещание, был совсем некстати. Хотя, возможно он просто проводил все свободное время рядом с Кикумару? Все-таки разлука с Ойши, да еще и при таких обстоятельствах, сильно расстроила их обычно неунывающего друга, кроме того, программа лагеря просто напросто была слишком тяжелой для Кикумару. Правильно?  
Тезука глубоко вздохнул. Нет, не правильно. Он был абсолютно уверен, что помимо Кикумару, Фуджи тратит свободное время на общение со своими новыми друзьями – Юкимурой и этим раздражающим парнем из Шитенходжи. Тезука поерзал в кровати. Он ничего не имел против Ширайши лично, но любой согласится, что эта привычка кричать "Экстаз" по двадцать раз за вечер кажется довольно эксцентричной. Зажмурившись, Тезука позволил себе пофантазировать несколько секунд – что было бы, если бы он заранее знал об этой шутке тренеров с парными. Никто не помешал бы ему взять в пару Ширайши, и без ложной скромности Тезука был практически уверен в том, что этот матч он бы выиграл. Идеальный исход – Кайдо остался бы в лагере (иногда Тезуке все же казалось несправедливым то, что у него отобрали возможность еще немного потренировать будущую опору Сейгаку), а человек с забинтованной рукой отправился бы домой. Возможно, и матч Санады с Юкимурой мог закончиться иначе – Тезука едва заметно улыбнулся, думая о такой перспективе.  
Санада сильный игрок, ему только нужно разобраться с внутренними проблемами и в том матче он был близок к победе. И если бы лагерь покинули и Ширайши и Юкимура... Тогда Фуджи остался бы один в своей комнате, точно также, как Тезука сейчас остался один в своей. Никто не помешал бы им встретиться и... хотя бы поговорить для начала. Тезука  
зевнул и почувствовал, что в комнате становится теплее. Возможно, если он подумает об этом еще немного, то сможет наконец заснуть.  
То, что эта тактика была провальной, Тезука понял только утром. Заснул он быстро, и спал тоже хорошо, но это только ухудшило ситуацию. Когда Тезука проснулся, было еще темно: он понял, что лежит на животе, обнимая подушку, а его бедра в полусне ритмично двигаются, потираясь о кровать. Тезука замер в ужасе и кровать скрипнула напоследок так  
громко, что если бы он в эту же секунду не вспомнил, что в комнате совершенно один, то в следующую секунду получил бы разрыв сердца от стыда. К счастью в комнате все-таки никого не было.  
Кто-то другой сказал бы, что это открывает новые возможности, но Тезука был слишком упрям и еще где-то, в самой глубине души, тайно верил в слухи, что от мастурбации можно ослепнуть и заболеть анемией. Такие слухи распространял в клубе заботливый Ойши, и наличие у последнего дяди-врача придавало слухам определенный вес.  
В любом случае, решил Тезука, какой смысл делать это без Фуджи, если Фуджи никуда не уехал? Нужно просто подойти к нему, и... Тезука представил, как он наклоняется ближе и хрипло говорит: "Позаботишься обо мне?" и щеки Фуджи краснеют. Так можно было бы сделать даже при всех, потому что только Тезука знает, насколько у Фуджи хороший слух и чувствительная кожа на мочках ушей и на шее за ними.  
Из размышлений Тезуку вырвал скрип кровати. Он раздраженно зарычал, кусая подушку, но всё-таки отлепил руку от члена. Это все оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал, но Тезука не был бы капитаном Сейгаку (должность, требующая гораздо больше терпения и силы воли, чем могло бы показаться на первый взгляд), если бы не встал и не добрался до  
душа в рекордные сроки.  
Как и ожидалось, в общей душевой в такое время было практически пусто, только Ките стоял перед зеркалом с банкой геля для волос, а из одной из дальних кабинок доносилось приглушенное пение Мизуки. Тезука нахмурился, переведя взгляд с Ките на свои голые ноги – в пылу внутренней борьбы он выскочил из комнаты босиком, – но капитан ХигаЧу  
был слишком занят своей прической и явно ничего не заметил.  
Благодаря холодному душу под аккомпанемент "Сильвы" в исполнении Мизуки, за завтраком Тезука чувствовал себя неуютно. К счастью или к сожалению, Кикумару и Отори, ставшие с недавних пор лучшими друзьями, с самого начала привлекли всеобщее внимание, заведя "девчачий", с точки зрения Тезуки, разговор на тему "что кому снилось этой ночью". Фуджи с удовольствием включился в обсуждение, а за ним и Ширайши с  
Юкимурой.  
Некоторое время Тезука прожигал взглядом толпу, которая собралась у их стола и практически скрыла с его глаз Фуджи. Потом толпа немного расступилась и Юкимура, нежно улыбаясь, повернулся к нему и спросил:  
– А что снилось тебе, Тезука-кун?  
Тезука был уверен, что не покраснел. Но на этом его сдержанность и ограничилась. Он вскочил, резко раскритиковал тему разговора, посоветовал всем присутствующим начать тренировку пораньше и покинул столовую. Проще говоря, сбежал.  
К началу официальной тренировки Тезука уже немного остыл и успел задаться вопросом, не обидел ли он Фуджи своей утренней вспышкой. К счастью, Фуджи сам подошел к нему во время разминки и вел себя при этом как обычно. И тут Тезуку подстерегала новая проблема. Хотя со времен их первой встречи разница в росте и телосложении стала более заметной, Тезука и Фуджи все также продолжали разминаться вместе. И в привычных упражнениях Тезука давно уже не замечал ничего сексуального. Так было всегда, но только не этим утром. Стоило ему обхватить Фуджи сзади, помогая наклониться, как в голове всплыли десятки картин – воспоминаний о тех моментах, когда он почти также держал Фуджи совсем при других обстоятельствах. До этого Тезука мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать явления внезапной эрекции прямо посреди корта, но очевидно, что его организм, сначала приученный к регулярному сексу, а потом его лишенный, решил поставить новые рекорды. И тот факт, что вокруг полно людей и за всем наблюдают десятки видеокамер, не помогал успокоиться. Скорее наоборот. Тезука с ужасом понял, что это возбуждает его еще больше.  
Естественно Фуджи, который всегда был очень наблюдательным, быстро заметил перемену. И, естественно, это его развеселило.  
– Тебе так нравится тренировка, – прошептал он, еще сильнее откидываясь назад и прижимаясь к члену Тезуки. – Пожалуй, надо чаще позволять тебе меня растягивать.  
Сказав это, Фуджи рассмеялся, и его дыхание обожгло щеку Тезуки.  
"Так и есть, и лучше сделать это поскорее, например, сегодня ночью", хотел бы сказать Тезука, но вышло только угрюмое:  
– Поменяемся местами.  
Фуджи не стал возражать, и через несколько мгновений уже Тезука сидел в растяжке, а Фуджи прижимался к его спине. Он надеялся, что это поможет. Зря.  
Сильные уверенные движения Фуджи, его горячие руки на плечах, его сосредоточенное дыхание и даже то, что Тезука затылком ощущал его улыбку, совершенно не давали сосредоточиться. К моменту, когда прозвучала команда закончить разминку, Тезука был близок к кровотечению и публичному позору, как никогда раньше в своей жизни. По счастью, тренировки в лагере не просто так считались тяжелыми, поэтому 250 приседаний и отсутствие Фуджи в непосредственной близости, помогли Тезуке на некоторое время избавиться не только от эрекции, но и от ощущения того, что у него есть другие мышцы, кроме икроножных.  
В обед он сделал новую попытку поговорить с Фуджи, но тот оказался снова окружен толпой – обсуждался вопрос формирования новых парных, а Фуджи все еще считался парным игроком. Конечно, мнения Тезуки по этому вопросу никто спрашивать не стал.  
К вечеру Тезука был готов взорваться. С трудом подбирая слова, он отверг щедрое предложение Атобе сыграть после ужина и не менее щедрое предложение Мизуки перейти учиться в школу св. Рудольфа. Свои вечерние занятия в библиотеке и пробежку Тезука сократил настолько, насколько это было возможно, и уже в начале девятого стоял перед дверью в комнату Фуджи.  
То, что в комнате кроме Фуджи проживали еще два человека, Тезука помнил, но к тому, что ожидало его за дверью, он был совершенно не готов.  
Прямо посреди комнаты сидел Ширайши в одних трусах и с гитарой в руках. На полу перед ним стояли горшки с цветами и кактусами, а с обеих сторон стояли Фуджи и Юкимура, держа в руках включенные ультрафиолетовые лампы. Когда Тезука заглянул в комнату, Ширайши прекратил играть и помахал ему рукой, широко улыбаясь. Юкимура, с  
другой стороны, наградил его свирепым взглядом, а Фуджи кивнул и попросил: "Подожди в коридоре, пожалуйста, я сейчас выйду".  
Тезука закрыл дверь и попытался вспомнить, какой из своих знаменитых техник можно искалечить противника и лишить его возможности играть как в теннис, так и на гитаре. Это не было полностью серьезным размышлением, но всё-таки придя к выводу, что ни одна из его техник не способна нанести столько же ущерба сколько "кулачная подача" Кирихары или "черный кинжал" Они, Тезука почувствовал некоторое разочарование.  
Когда Фуджи через несколько минут вышел в коридор, Тезука стоял, оперевшись спиной о стену и сложив руки на груди – его лицо было совершенно непроницаемым и ни один человек в мире не мог бы сказать, что он мучается ревностью и обдумывает месть.  
– Не делай такое лицо, – попросил Фуджи, подходя совсем близко. – Тебе совсем не идет.  
– Какое лицо? – уточнил Тезука, прилагая еще больше усилий, чтобы избавиться от любого выражения.  
Фуджи протянул руку вперед и коснулся пальцем уголка его губ.  
– Еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь, – предупредил он.  
– Конечно нет, – возмутился Тезука и тут же с его губ сорвался вопрос, который все испортил. – Почему он голый?  
Фуджи рассмеялся и на несколько мгновений уткнулся головой в его плечо.  
Конечно, не следовало забывать, что они находились в коридоре и в любой момент кто-то мог пройти мимо, но от этого знакомого жеста Тезуке стало гораздо легче.  
– Ширайши любит экономить на всем, включая одежду. Это его стиль, – объяснил Фуджи. – Мы устроили небольшой концерт для своих растений, потому что они совсем заскучали. Ты не снился мне сегодня, но снился вчера и позавчера. Юкимура не злится на тебя, он просто не любит людей в принципе. Я пока не буду играть в паре ни с кем. Это всё, что ты  
хотел узнать, любимый?  
Тезука попытался осознать всю полученную информацию, а также тот факт, что Фуджи снова прочитал его мысли. Между тем, Фуджи взял его за руку и погладил пальцем тонкую кожу на запястье.  
– Ты не представляешь, как возбуждающе выглядишь, когда ревнуешь, – промурлыкал он.  
Это мгновенно выбило из головы Тезуки все мысли о Юкимуре и Ширайши.  
– Насчет того, что ты сказал, Фуджи... – начал Тезука, не совсем уверенный как лучше продолжить. Но продолжить ему не дали – дверь соседней комнаты распахнулась, и в коридор вылетел Хорио со стопкой полотенец, в два раза выше его самого. Не замечая никого вокруг, Хорио пробалансировал в сторону лестницы, споткнулся через насколько шагов и с воплем полетел на пол. Сразу же за этим открылось еще несколько дверей, и обитатели общежития высыпали в коридор, чтобы увидеть в чем дело.  
– Мы не сможем поговорить здесь, – прошептал Фуджи.  
– Моя комната, – выдавил Тезука, чувствуя, как краснеет шея и щеки. – Я живу один.  
– Я приду, – пообещал Фуджи, нежно улыбаясь. – Сейчас всё доделаю и буду у тебя. Подожди еще немного.  
Тезука вздохнул, проводил Фуджи взглядом и вернулся в свою комнату. Там он подождал немного, потом еще немного, потом расстелил постель, переоделся в пижаму и снова подождал.  
Когда Фуджи появился на пороге, часы показывали почти двенадцать. Тезука дремал, сидя на кровати и скрип открываемой двери заставил его резко подскочить и уронить на пол учебник, который он пытался читать.  
Фуджи пересек комнату и подошел ближе. Он поднял учебник и положил его на тумбочку у кровати. Потом слегка подтолкнул Тезуку, вынуждая его лечь на кровать, сам устроился рядом и укрыл их обоих одеялом.  
Тезука закрыл глаза, предвкушая следующие движения – вот сейчас тонкая рука Фуджи заберется ему под пижаму, погладит живот, а потом уверенно продвинется ниже. Тезука облизал губы. "Я так долго ждал", хотел сказать он, но вместо этого широко зевнул. Фуджи не спешил и Тезука попытался открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, чем вызвана задержка, но не смог. "Фуджи, ты заснул?" попытался выговорить он, но получилось  
только "Фумми мумм?"  
Со стороны подушки донеслось: "Пфтсп хыфрс мимму" и, уже проваливаясь в сон, Тезука понял, что это было "Потом, хорошо? Я тебя люблю".  
По сложившейся в лагере традиции, следующим утром Тезука проснулся затемно. И с эрекцией. Что изменилось, так это то, что теперь рядом с ним на кровати лежал Фуджи, и его рука удобно устроилась прямо у Тезуки на животе. Что делало положение еще более неудобным. Тезука некоторое время размышлял над тем, можно ли считать самоудовлетворением акт, в котором участвует два человека, просто один из них спит, но внезапно рука Фуджи переместилась ниже. Тезука с шумом втянул в себя воздух.  
– Фуджи, – прошептал он. – Ты проснулся?  
– Почти, – донеслось в ответ, и Фуджи сильнее навалился на него, расслабленный и теплый.  
– Я могу?.. – начал Тезука, но Фуджи не дал ему договорить. Он просунул руку между ними, и движение было настолько приятным, что вместо вопроса с губ Тезуки сорвался приглушенный стон. Фуджи сонно рассмеялся, и его рука задвигалась быстрее.  
– Ты совсем себя не контролируешь, – сказал он, влажно выдыхая Тезуке в шею. – Я могу делать с тобой всё, что угодно. Всё, что захочу.  
Тезука задрожал и немедленно кончил – прямо в одежде. Оргазм был таким сильным, что ему показалось, будто он ослеп, но эйфория длилась всего несколько секунд. Когда Тезука понял, что произошло, ему захотелось застонать от разочарования – столько ждать, чтобы заняться сексом, и потом кончить через несколько минут. Даже если Фуджи не превратит всё в долгоиграющую шутку, даже если каким-то чудом он и следующим вечером останется в комнате у Тезуки, этот шанс уже потерян.  
Словно в ответ на ужасные мысли Фуджи отстранился и перевернулся на спину. Маловероятно, что он соберется сейчас уйти, попытался убедить себя Тезука.  
– Фуджи? Ты...  
– Пришел в себя? – перебил Фуджи со смешком. – Это было весьма эгоистично. Хотя ничего не сравнится с нашим первым разом, когда ты не знал, зачем…  
– Фуджи!  
– Или с первым разом, когда мы попытались сделать это в кровати, но не дошли. Хотя, в принципе, это можно считать успехом, да? Особенно по сравнению со вторым разом.  
Пока Тезука пытался придумать ответ, Фуджи взял его руку и положил на себя.  
– Думаю, тебе придется позаботиться обо мне, Тезука.


End file.
